The Code of our Brethren
Do *'All edits should be made in Good Faith.' *'Make edits with the intent of improving coverage.' *'Keep to the general layout of similar pages when editing.' *'If you have any questions or concerns contact an administrator.' *'Before making any major revisions or edits check with an administrator (controversial and/or major revisions may need to be voted on).' *'Please make an effort on grammar and spelling. SMS-style language (ex: r u sk8ing?) is not advised!' *'Remember we do have younger viewers. Keep the language clean.' DO NOT *'Do not cause drama or upset the general peace of the wiki, do not attempt to troll. (possible cause for instant ban)' *'Do not vandalize pages. Note: Deliberate vandalism will result in a 1 month ban. Offensive vandalism will result in a 3 month ban.' *'Do not create categories unless approved by an administrator (they may end up deleted).' *'Do not add more than a few isolated categories unless you check with an administrator. Always check similar pages before adding a category. If a category is not on a similar page DO NOT add it.' *'Do not make comments that can be considered as an attack against another editor. If you have a concern, talk to an administrator.' *'Do not threaten, belittle or intimidate other users.' *'There are many younger viewers on this site. So please be mindful to keep your language, and any images you upload clean.' Community Rules *'Criticism or negativity that is unconstructive or baseless, or is stated in an uncivilized manner, will not be tolerated.' *'Repeating bannable offenses after a ban expires, will automatically result in an extended ban.' *'Users are free to edit their own talk page, as long as messages are not manipulated in a way that alters the message. *Clearing your talk page is allowed ONLY if you archive it.' *'The author of a message may delete or edit their own messages on other users’ talk pages. The owner of the talk page should not undo deletions from the author.' *'Note: Violating these rules may result in your account being banned by an administrator.' Blocking *Temporarily blocking a user account is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing. Blocks are used to prevent vandalism or disruption including but not limited to: *'Inserting false information' *'Removing content from pages' *'Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages' *'Intimidating behavior/harassment' *'Abusing multiple accounts' *'Unnacceptable username' *'Underaged users' *'Uploading numerous duplicates of existing images and/or videos without a good reason.' *'Blocks are sometimes used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment.' *'Any user may request a block to any admin for incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are not obliged to place a block for no reason.' ''Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their talk page. Unless in the case of error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion and accord. Repeating bannable offenses after a ban expires, will automatically result in an extended blocking. '' Category:Community